Portal Assault
Log Title: Portal Assault Characters: Artemis, Over Kill, Growler, Lodestone, Coldshot Location: SouthWestern United States Desert Date: April 26, 2011 TP: None Summary: Cobra forces have been ordered to take the Portal, Autobots and G.I. Joe stand in the way. Category:2011 Category:Logs LOG BEGINS Artemis says, "Over Kill, can a Vector carry a Rage?" Over Kill says, "Probably." Over Kill says, "They can carry a hiss, though it would be exposed." Artemis says, "I'll meet you at the airfield than." Over Kill says, "I could have two vectors escorting it. Meet you at the airfield." Over Kill says, "Girls! Wake up. Its time.. to fight!" Lodestone says, "Give 'er take." "Mmm, mmm," replies Growler quietly. "That's a while." He turns his attention to the portal and the gathered soldiers there. Soon, Cobra's mechanical brigade comes to the portal. Three Vectors fly down to the surface, one dropping off a rage. A voice emits from one of the vectors. "Autobots!" He greets. "Back away from the portal. It is now under Cobra's jurisdiction." Lodestone lets out a sigh, directing his voice toward Growler at that announcement, "Cobra the bad guys here, too?" Artemis ignores the Autobots. She drives her Rage towards the portal, and immediately opens fire on the G.I. Joe team guarding the portal. She laughs as she lets a salvo of rockets fly.... Lodestone bends forward, arms folding together over the hammer on his back. Legs split apart as cylinders become bogey wheels, treads wrapping around them. His head disappears as the bulldozer attaches to the front end of an M60 Patton tank. "Sure are," Growler confirms, revving up his engine. "Looks like it's time to deal out some justice!" The GTO Judge rises up, its front half rotating 180 degrees. Its hood and engine section fold down, forming the robot's chest as its arms unfold from underneath. The doors open, taking on the appearance of wings extending from the robot's shoulders. The rear half of the vehicle splits down the middle and extends, forming the robot's legs and feet. Growler's head pops up from behind the engine compartment as his feet hit the ground with a thump. Over Kill says, "GI Joe and Autobt resistance. Should we engage?" Baroness says, "I want that portal in our hands...." Artemis says, "Sounds like a yes, to me, Over Kill" Over Kill tilts his head "We don't have time for this. Vectors. Secure that portal!" the vectors start to circle the portal. "If they give us resistance, then we'll move on with the plan." Artemis fires the Rage's main gun at the Joes, while trying to avoid the return fire. She also tries to keep an eye on Over Kill, to see if he needs assistance with the Transformers... One never can tell with Over Kill, though. Lodestone is about 3 kilometers away from the portal still, and grinds to a halt. The cage attached to his turret is laden with scientific equipment... rather odd for such a heavy vehicle. "So this means we should probably drive them off, huh?" His cannon elevates, turret moving in small, precise movements as it tracks one of the vectors. Growler smacks one fist into the other palm. "B'lieve we'd better. They can't be planning good things to do with that portal." The vectors fly in closer, circling the Autobots. The voice calls again. "I would offer..no resistance." Artemis mutters to herself, "Vectors play...." She shakes her head, as she continues to engage the Joes, who continue to engage her back. Luckily, their small arms are just bouncing off, and their heavier weapons haven't zero'd in on her Rage, just yet. Lodestone's turret tracks the vectors as they move in. He remarks to Growler, "Well, that's a clear sign of aggression..." His gravelly voice booms across the desert landscape, "Fat chance of driving us off!" The tank rocks downward as a shell fires at one of the Vectors, light warping around the projectile in a wide radius. He calls to Growler, "Go and make sure the humans don't get hurt! I'll keep these clowns occupied." Growler takes off at a run toward the portal. "You got it!" he calls back to Lodestone. Over Kill sees the Autobots approaching. "Drop me" he calls, moving to the airlock. "Six.. four. You know what to do." The vectors aim at the Autobots, as Over Kill drops in, missile launcher ready. "Allright. Who wants some of this/" Artemis sees that Growler is headed towards her and the portal, and decides that the Joes can wait. An Autobot incoming gains her full attention. She swivels the main cannon at the Autobot, and fires it at him, after locking her weapons systems on him. Lodestone alters the trajectory of his cannon, "I'll take a piece of that." Energy crackles around the muzzle of his cannon as he loads a disruptive shell, intended to interrupt energy flow. A purple wave of energy ripples outward as he fires at the brazen cyborg. Growler charges toward the portal, leaping aside as a blast from the Cobra vehicle flies toward him. He hits the ground, somersaults back to his feet, and produces a laser pistol from a compartment in his leg. The Autobot's arm swings toward the offending vehicle and Growler pulls the trigger. Over Kill takes the shot.. but in pure BAT fashion continues to move forward, the machine gun on his left arm blazing. "Cobra!" he calls out. "Take no prisoners!" Artemis is able to jerk the Rage out of the path of the Laser, and she turns it back towards the Autobot, smiling. "Eat Rockets...." The Rocket pod lowers from the side of the Rage, and three rockets explode down range of the Rage, on their way towards Growler. As soon as she fires, she begins to swerve back and forth, trying to present a difficult target to the Autobot. Lodestone rolls backward, the bullets plinking against his armor, tracking the BAT Commander's decent. "Well, pal... you wanted it. You got it." He loads another shell into his cannon, steam rolling out from the super-cooled round, "So here it is." *BOOM* The rockets strike Growler's shoulder and back, blackening the pristine Vedoro Green finish on his door on that side. He sidesteps slightly, regains his balance, and swings his fist down at the swerving vehicle. Over Kill takes a second shot but keep s on going. "Secure the area!" he calls out. "Even if I fall. Artemis, be prepared to take the BATs if need be." he aims his missile launcher at the Autobot and unleashes unholy cobra android hell. Over Kill says, "Does anyone have access to BATnet presently?" Artemis is slammed foreward, as her Rage almost comes to a stop, when a giant fist impacts the hood. She reflexively fires off the first thing that comes to her hands, and that is a mini-missile. As soon as it is fired, she floors the accelerator... time to get some distance between herself and the Autobot... Baroness says, "Some Techno-Vipers can get access, if needed." Interrogator says, "I do not." Artemis says, "I don't have the access code, although, I think I might have the capability to connect...." Lodestone shakes slightly under the onslaught, lowering his cannon, "Tough little piece a' work..." He switches to the .50 cal machinegun on his roof, spraying bullets in Over Kill's direction as he cycles through his repertuire of shells. Over Kill says, "Access code is If I get shot down, someone might have to take over." The next attack takes off his right arm! But Over Kill keeps going at it, the left arm, that machine gun still blasting away . "The toughest. Even without a head, I'd still come at you." Artemis says, "Copy... Only if I have to though...." The mini-missile slams into Growler's leg. The Autobot grunts, frowning down at the Rage as it attempts to speed away from him. "Y'need to calm down, y'need to get back," he says, reaching for the vehicle in an attempt to grab it and hold it stationary, "Y'need to behave, and I'll cut ya some slack!" Artemis' Rage can not go forward, or backward, but the turret can still rotate. She rotates the turret until it is pointing at Growler, and the speaker on the Rage comes to life, "Let me go you stupid, fat, hunk of tin! And your poetry is WORSE than Major Bludd's!" Thank Goodness the Major didn't hear that! She fires the main Guns at Growler. Lodestone chuckles, "Without a head, huh? Let's see how close we can come to that..." Still rolling backward, he loads one of his light-bending shots, to warp the cyborg's vision. Over Kill 's vision is fried. He snarls a bit, switching his machine gun to a wicked claw. "I don't think so.." he says. "For Cobra!" He lunges, claw first at Lodestone. Growler is at point-blank range as the turret fires. The blast tears a sizeable chunk from his right door. The normally genial Autobot frowns down at the Cobra vehicle. "Lady, you're a hazard! Now cut it out!" He releases one side of the Rage in order to grasp the entire turret and attempt to wrench it from the remainder of the vehicle. Artemis takes the oppurtunity presented to floor it, and also, fire off a few rockets, right in the face of the Autobot. "I'm the Hazard??" Growler takes the rockets full in the face. The Autobot staggers back, releasing the vehicle and lifting his hands to his face. Artemis is able to get the Rage moving, and quickly makes a U-Turn, and drives right for the Autobot's legs.... I think she intends to Ram.... Over Kill pauses. "Allright, one down." He looks around. "Who is next?" he watches Artemis and Growler go at it. "She's doing pretty good..." The Rage slams into Growler's lower legs and feet, knocking him to the ground. He sprawls in the sand but quickly recovers, flipping over and transforming into his vehicle mode. His damaged doors flap open as he spins about, spraying sand everywhere. The GTO's stereo system comes on, blaring sixties' R&B music at earthshaking volume. Growler's feet and legs close together, his chest unfolds into his vehicle mode's engine compartment as his arms fold up underneath it. His doors shut, the back half of the car rotating 180 degrees. The Judge lands on its tires and its engine revs eagerly. Artemis is rocked by sound, and is thankful she is an URBAN Tank.... "Hah! This thing is designed for use in the city.... Gangsta's play their Ghetto Blasters louder than that!" She spins the Rage, heading towards the Judge, firing the Machine Guns as she goes. The GTO's powerful engine roars, and Growler heads back toward Autobot City, his music following him across the desert. Artemis slows down as the Autobot retreats... The Rage than turns for the Joes guarding the Portal, "Over Kill, get those BAT's headed towards the Portal! Our orders said to take it from them, so.... Now that the Autobots are gone.... time to make the Joes go away too!" Artemis says, "Coooobrrrraaaa!" Over Kill nods "Confirmed!" He motions his arm. "Vectors. Drop the BATs!" With that, the vectors move into place, and drop about 15 BATs in position. "The Joes will not stand a chance." Rage #760 rolls towards the portal and begins to fire on the Greenshirts again. Who even during the Rage's battle with Growler continued to try and zero in on the Rage. Artemis stops the Rage, as the BAT's advance, and decides she'll break out her Sniper Rifle, to provide the BAT's support that way. A vehicle comes to a screeching stop a few hundred yards out, turned side on. The car rocks a few times, like the occupant is maybe getting something out, then everything settles... Artemis brings her Swedish PSG 90 Sniper Rifle out, and sets it up. She rests it on the Rage, while searching for a good target... "Oh, hello there, Greenshirt...." She quickly calculates the distance, and the windspeed.... than lovingly strokes the trigger.... GAME: Artemis PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. ...The poor Greenshirt has a large hole appear in his shoulder where the High powered slug strikes. Ever get a feeling like someone is drawing a bead on you? The front window of the car blows out, followed by the cough of a large caliber supressed rifle speaking its own form of devastation A BAT suddenly feels the callous but well placed insertion of a 681 grain high velocity projectile clearing a path for air through its tactical CPU with a spray of sparks heralding the chip's demise GAME: Artemis PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Artemis notices the BAT's destruction, and she frowns. She does some quick math in her head, and calculates where the bullet must have come from. She turns her Sniper Rifle in that direction, and peers through the scope. "Well, well... Another Sniper. Time to say... Hello." She lines up on the barrel of the other's sniper rifle, and tracks inward, to where the center of mass should be. She switches to infared in her Cybernetic eye, and nods, verifying the location, and strokes the trigger again, automatically adjusting for wind velocity, distance, and bullet drop.... THere's a spray of sparks from something electronic... Cursing, Coldshot checks the damage, verifying nothing unrepairable has been hit, then she shifts to the source of the sniper fire. She takes a deep breath, adjusting her point of aim a touch, then sends a 681 grain messanger to express her opinion of the other sniper's abilities Artemis drops to the ground at the flash she sees, leaving her rifle sitting on the Rage. So instead of standing back up, she extends her left arm, letting the firing port in the palm of her hand come open. A rifle barrel extends from it, and with her arm fully extended above her head, she fires another rifle round at her fellow sniper. Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 flies westward at a good clip hurrying along. Coldshot throws the rifle into the back seat, as it's not doing her any favors. She starts the car, and stomps the accelerator, wheels smoking as she goes to at least get a breather, and maybe reingage the sniper from a different angle Artemis watches the Car leave, and than radio's the BAT's, "Allright, close up on the portal. Dig in, and I'll call in for reinforcements." END OF LOG